


An Alarming Sound

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Common Cold, Community: fan_flashworks, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is alarmed by the sound he hears coming from Ryo’s bedroom.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	An Alarming Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 323: Squeak at fan_flashworks.
> 
> Setting: After the manga.

Ryo had been off work for a couple of days with a bad cold, so Dee decided to stop by when he got off shift to see if there was anything his partner needed. Letting himself in with his key so he wouldn’t disturb Ryo if he was resting, he kicked off his shoes, immediately noticing the ironing board set up in the kitchen, and the half empty basket of laundry beside it.

He shook his head ruefully. Getting Ryo to rest, even when he was sick, was no easy task; he always fretted about the household chores piling up. “Should’a checked on him before now, made sure he was takin’ it easy.”

The bedroom door was ajar, so Dee headed in that direction.

“Ryo?”

SQUEAK

Dee’s heart fell. That was not a good sound to hear!

“Shit,” Dee muttered, pushing the door all the way open. “Babe, did you lose your voice again?” He stopped dead; all he could see of his lover was Ryo’s legs and ass sticking out of the closet. “Ryo?”

There was a mad scrabbling and Ryo emerged, hair in disarray. “Dee! What’re you doing here? I didn’t hear you come in!”

Well, at least Ryo still had his voice, which was a relief.

“I can see that. What’re you doin’ hidin’ in the closet?”

“I wasn’t hiding. If you must know, the closet door’s developed an annoying squeak so I was trying to oil it, but whoever built these closets was an idiot because the only way to get at the bottom hinge is to take out the bottom shelf, climb halfway inside and practically stand on my head so I can see what I’m doing and actually get the oil where it needs to go.”

Dee couldn’t keep from grinning as he took in his partner’s deliciously dishevelled appearance. “Glad to hear it.”

“Huh? What’re you talking about?”

“When I heard the squeakin’ I thought you’d gone and caught laryngitis again.”

“Oh.” Ryo smiled back. “No, nothing like that, I’m feeling much better today. I was planning on returning to work tomorrow, which is why I was doing the ironing; almost all my work shirts were waiting to be done. But the squeak was driving me nuts, I couldn’t stand it any longer. See?” Reaching out, he swung the door back and forth a couple of times to demonstrate and Dee winced. It sounded like someone was torturing a barrelful of mice.

“Yeah, that’s enough to drive anyone round the bend. Why don’t you get back to your ironing and I’ll see what I can do about your squeaky hinge. Then maybe I’ll put a drop of oil on the bed too, just as a precaution.” Dee winked.

Predictably, Ryo’s cheeks went pink at the insinuation, but his smile remained.

“Well, okay, I’d appreciate it; you’re a better handyman than I am.”

“I’ve just had more practice is all.” Dee held out his hand for the small can of oil Ryo was holding. “Gimme. I’ll fix this squeak, and then maybe later I’ll see if I can’t make you squeak instead.”

The End


End file.
